


To Go Home

by lost_riddles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Painter Keith (Voltron), Subways, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_riddles/pseuds/lost_riddles
Summary: When Keith comes home late at night, he doesn't expect to see a drunk man staggering in the subway, about to fall and get crushed by the coming tube. But when it happens, he realizes he knows the guy and his heart stops.





	To Go Home

"Come on, you can finish tomorrow." Lance argues, jacket and backpack on, ready to go. The only problem is that Keith isn't, and is clearly not about to be ready to come with him.

He tried everything. He tried being supportive and told him how perfect his painting already was (and it is, Keith is just being perfectionist), he tried hugging him from behind to make him want to stop painting to stay with Lance, he tried being nosy and put some music on, dancing, attracting Keith's eyes on him, but he just rolled his eyes, smiling, amused, but still painting.

"No."

But whatever Lance says or does, he always gets the same disappointing answer. And he understands, he really does. This project is important for Keith's class, like, 40% of his final grade, he wants it to be perfect and Lance would want the same in his place. But he also _really_ wants to go out with his boyfriend tonight.

"It'll hurt your eyes to work with unnatural light all night." Lance still doesn't give up, confident that he can be annoying enough to make Keith finally give him what he wants.

"No."

"Huh, _yes_. Are you just answering 'no' to whatever I say now? Are you even listening to me?" Lance almost yells, outraged, crossing his arms, frowning at the other boy who still won't look at him. _Rude_.

"No."

Lance's mouth opens with shock, but then he notices the small smirk on his boyfriend's lips, a glimpse of teasing on his eyes, and Lance knows that he has Keith's attention even if he tries to convince him otherwise.

"I hate you." He declares, pouting even though Keith isn't looking at him. He's sure he can tell anyway, he just knows him enough for that.

"No." Keith answers, voice warm, smile soft, and Lance is really mad he can't convince him, but even for him, there's no way he'll spend his Friday night in this atelier instead of partying like any student should.

"At least give me a proper goodbye before I go." Lance demands, and for a moment, he's scared Keith's answer will be the same, but when he doesn't answer at all, he understands he's finishing whatever part he's doing before giving Lance what he's asking for.

He only has to wait a few more seconds for Keith to finally turn to him, smiling at him like Lance hadn't spend the last twenty minutes annoying him. Keith wraps his arms around Lance, pulling him against him in a hug, kissing his neck, but before Lance can react, he's already letting go. He wouldn't be Lance if he accepted that though, so he pulls Keith right back in, tousling his hair, making him groan, as amused as he's annoyed.

"Text me when you're back home, okay?" Keith demands, cupping Lance's cheek with his hand before kissing him softly.

"Yeah, you too." Lance answers, smiling at his boyfriend as he gives him one last kiss.

Keith nods, going back to his painting, and Lance turns around, already missing Keith, but ready to join his friends and have fun all night.

* * *

When Keith finally gives in and stops painting, it's just past 2 am, and it's more because everything is blurred than because he's satisfied with his work. But if he can't see anymore, he will end up making mistakes, and he can't see what he's doing anyway.

He cleans everything up, swaddling himself in his jacket and scarf before heading out. He checks his phone, but isn't surprised to see he's got nothing from his friends, probably still out there as the night is still young. He'd join them, but if the state of his eyes is telling him anything it's that he really should go to bed as soon as possible.

He considers listening to some music to help keeping himself awake until he's at his apartment, but his phone's battery is so low that he's pretty sure it will die before he makes it home, and he hates the idea of not being able to contact anyone if he needs to.

Sighing, he makes his way to the subway, walking fast in case the next tube is close. When he gets to the platform, he notices some dude staggering on the edge, just a few centimeters from the rails, playing with his bunch of keys, making them swirling around his finger until they fly away, landing on the rails. The drunk boy seems startled, as if he didn't see this coming, then starts crouching to try and get them back.

A few things crossed Keith's mind at that very moment.

_This idiot is going to fall on the rails._

Then: _shit, the tube is coming._

And while he's hearing the tube approaching, his vision seems clearer, and his blood runs cold as a third thought comes to his mind.

_Fuck, it's my idiot._

His body reacts before he can think. He's running faster than he ever ran, praying for it to be enough as the tube comes into view and Lance is staggering, arm out to try and reach the keys.

"_LANCE!_" He yells, desperate as he finally arrives next to Lance, throwing himself at him, wrapping his arms around him as he lets himself fall backward to take him away from the passing tube.

He hears him making a surprised yelp as they fall, but he's not sure because they hit the ground harshly, his head banging on the hard floor as his arms are securing Lance, preventing them to soften Keith's fall. He groans, vision blurred. He puts his left hand on it, massaging it, but it just hurt even more.

Then, Lance starts struggling, trying to free himself, but Keith doesn't let go, afraid that he'll run into the tube alone in that state.

"Let gooo!" Lance whines. "I have a boyfriend." He adds as if it's the best argument ever, apparently unaware of how his life almost ended a few moments ago.

This statement might have pleased Keith in another situation - it's kind of flattering that even that drunk, Lance still wouldn't cheat on him -, but he's so pissed that he just rolls his eyes, even if Lance can't see.

"Yeah, I'm aware." He mumbles, guiding Lance off of him as the tube goes away to squat and help Lance back on his feet. It's only then than Lance looks at him with his lost blue eyes, and Keith feels his anger melt because okay, his head hurts and he had the fright of a lifetime, but as long as the boy in his arms is safe, it's all worth it.

"Keith!" Lance yells, excited, throwing his arms around Keith's neck so happily that Keith can't help but smile, an arm around Lance's back to support him. "You stink." Lance declares, and okay, paint scent isn't the most pleasant one, but it's a bold comment coming from someone who smells alcohol.

Keith is about to tell him just that when Lance unwraps himself from him, staggering back to the edge. Keith's heart misses a beat as he rushes to hold Lance, securing him in his arms.

"It killed my keys." Lance complains, a sad pout on his face, letting his weigh rest on Keith who looks down with horror at the rails, on which the keys are broken in pieces.

"It could have been you." He whispers with difficulty, tightening his grip on Lance while taking a few steps back, forcing Lance to follow him.

"Good thing you wanted to hug me then." Lance mumbles, trying to look at Keith but his eyes not really focusing. "Shouldn't we save them?"

Keith chuckles at that. "I don't think there's anything we can do for them anymore." He admits, voluntarily ignoring the thought of the amount of money Lance will have to pay to make new keys. It's not important. As long as Lance's okay, nothing else matters.

"But I need them to go hooome." Lance whines, letting him head fall on Keith's shoulder. _So dramatic_.

"You can sleep at my place tonight, I'm not letting you alone in that state. How is it that the others did anyway? Are they stupid or something?!" Keith asks, his anger slowly coming back because he can't stop thinking about what could have happened.

"Not their fault!" Lance argues, turning around to face Keith as he fights to find the word to defend them. "Pidge left around midnight to do whatever, and Hunk ran into Shay, and they were being gross so I ran away!" He explains, then let himself fall back into Keith, unable to stand alone anymore.

Keith automatically holds him, too thankful that he arrived on time to really be mad at his boyfriend. "And why did you drink so much anyway?"

Lance knows his limits, and even if he likes parties, it's not like him to go beyond them and get that drunk. Keith always trusted him when he's going out without him because he knew that, and he's not ready to start worrying every time Lance is out because something like that could happen again. And he's definitely not about to force himself to come with him to babysit him. Maybe Lance was annoyed he couldn't come with, but it never made him drink too much before.

"I _didn't!_ I swear, I just had three.. No, four drinks! I can take that, you know I can." Lance defends himself, raising him head to look at Keith with tears in his eyes, and even in his intoxicated state, Keith knows he's telling the truth. And he also do know that Lance definitely shouldn't be that drunk with only four drinks.

"I know, I trust you." He answers to reassure him, unable to let him continue looking like he's afraid Keith won't believe him. "What did you drink, though?"

"I.. don't remember." Lance says with a frown, trying hard to force himself to remember something he can't in his actual state.

"It's okay, we'll ask the others tomorrow." He reassures him again, hating to see the struggle on Lance's face.

Lance nods as the next tube arrives, preventing him to say anything that Keith could hear.

"We better take this one." Keith announces him when the tube stops, guiding his boyfriend inside. It's a bit crowded so they stay standing, Keith trying to hold himself with one hand and Lance with the other, knowing he's going to fall otherwise.

Lance happily rests his head on Keith shoulder, probably lightheaded with the movements of the tube. Keith puts a protective arm around him, closing his eyes for a bit as his head still pulses from the hit.

After a few stops, Keith is able to lean against the tube, allowing him to stabilize Lance with both arms, and he thinks the other boy is going to fall asleep right there when he suddenly lift his head, a weird expression on his face.

"Paint scent.. I think I'm going to puke." He mumbles to Keith, who doesn't know what to do with this information. In his state, he definitely could throw up right there and now, which would be incredibly annoying, but he also could be overdramatic because he never liked paint scent and always complain about it. Should Keith get him out at the next stop?

"Please don't." Keith demands, moving to let Lance lean against the tube instead, securing him without being too close.

Lance pouts. "Don't leave! I won't puke on you."

Keith chuckles. As if he would ever leave Lance. "I'm not, I just don't want you to have to smell the paint scent." He explains patiently, fondling Lance's cheek with one hand. Lance smiles at the touch.

After a few more stops, they finally can sit next to each other. Lance immediately drops his head on Keith shoulder, probably ready to start his night, but Keith has something else on his mind as he searches on his bag until he finds his bottle of water. He opens it and gives it to Lance, who shakes his head.

"No, thanks, I'm not thirsty anymore, I drank too much already." He says guiltily, a sadness on his face that Keith can't handle because it's so cute but also breaks his heart.

"But this is different, it'll delete a bit of what you drank, you'll feel better." Keith explains. "Please? For me?"

At that, Lance nods and takes the bottle, emptying it in a few seconds. Okay, Keith wasn't asking that much but it's the best he can ask from drunk Lance.

"I need to pee." Lance informs him like a child would.

"It's okay, we're almost there, wait until we're at my place, okay?" Keith asks, putting his empty bottle back into his bag.

Lance nods once again, resting his head back on Keith shoulder, closing his eyes instantly. After a few moments, Keith can feel him relax completely, his breathing getting slower as he falls asleep. Keith smiles down at him, so full of love for the boy next to him, so thankful that he gets to be with him right now. He knows he'd do anything to protect him.

One stop before theirs, Keith shakes Lance awakes softly, not wanting to startled him. Lance's eyes open slowly, lost, but when he sees Keith, he smiles, reassured. "Hey." He greets him, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Hey. Slept well?" Keith asks teasingly.

"Not enough." Lance pouts, eyes closing once again.

"We're here, so don't fall asleep right now." Keith informs him, slowly standing up as the tube stops, helping Lance on his feet, never letting go as they walk out, knowing that Lance is too drunk and tired to stand on his own.

Luckily, the walk to Keith apartment is only a couple of minutes. When they get there, Keith immediately helps Lance out of his jacket, letting it in the kitchen before guiding Lance to his bathroom.

"Did you eat?" He asks while taking some comfy clothes for Lance to borrow.

"No but not hungry." Lance mumbles.

"That's dumb, I'll give you something, you'll thank me in the morning." Keith decides, giving Lance the clothes before exiting the bathroom. "Don't lock the door." He adds.

He changes his clothes rapidly too, not wanting to smell like paint any more than he needs to, and he's done when he hears Lance throwing up. Hoping that he at least had the generosity to do that in the toilet, Keith approaches the bathroom door.

"Are you okay in there?" He asks carefully, trying to reassure himself with the thought that at least, now it's out of Lance's system.

".. yeah.." Lance answers weakly.

"Do you need help?"

"No! I'll be there in a sec." Lance says, his voice a bit clearer than before. Keith decides it's a good thing and gives him his privacy, paying close attention to noises as he makes his way to the kitchen.

He hears some buzzing coming from Lance's jacket, and searches until he finds his phone. A text is still on the screen.

> **Hunk**   
_Lance???_

Frowning, Keith only then remembers that Lance disappeared on Hunk while being drunk, and that their friend is probably freaking out right now. He doesn't deserve that, even if Keith is still a little bit pissed at him for letting Lance alone. He unlocked the phone to answer, seeing a few others texts from Hunk.

> **Hunk**   
_Where are you?_   
_Lance?_   
_It's not funny, where did you go?_   
_Are you home?_   
_Are you okay?_   
_Lance???_
> 
> **Lance**   
_He's okay don't worry_
> 
> **Hunk**   
_'He'? Who's this?_
> 
> **Lance**   
_Oh, sorry, it's Keith_
> 
> **Hunk**   
_Oh thank gods, did he leave to find you?_
> 
> **Lance**   
_No, found him drunk in the subway_   
_Do you know what he drank?_
> 
> **Hunk**   
_Shit, he asked vodka but meant a bit of it and a lot of red bull but the barman didn't get the nuance I think. I knew he was being weird, we're so lucky you found him_
> 
> **Lance**   
_… that explain a lot. Ok, thanks, gn_
> 
> **Hunk**   
_Good night!!!_

Keith wants to be mad at Hunk, he really does, but the clear worry and relief he can guess in the messages prevent him from doing that. He knows the worry and guilt Hunk was feeling is already enough of a punishment without Keith blaming him, and he also knows Lance would be mad at him if he lashed out at Hunk.

He puts the phone down as he hears Lance coming, remembering he promised him some food. When Lance enters the kitchen, he looks half asleep, rubbing his eyes with his hand, yawning as he walks to Keith.

"Hey, feeling better?" Keith asks, smiling at his boyfriend as the other boy sits on one of the chairs.

"No… Am feeling weird, don't even know what's wrong with me." He whines, resting his head on his hands.

"I'll give you some cereals, water, and you'll go to bed, sound good?" Keith offers gently, already getting out what he mentioned to put it in front of Lance, nodding.

He eats docilely, drinks the water, and Keith just looks at him, waiting for him to be done. He takes some painkiller for his head, closing his eyes a bit as tiredness finally catches him now that the adrenaline is gone and he's back to the calm of his apartment. The clock informs him it's almost 3 am, and he feels like his brain is about to explode.

Suddenly, a hand is taking his own, pulling him gently. Startled, Keith opens his eyes to Lance right in front of him, a questioning look on his face. Wow. Keith's so tired he didn't even hear him stand up. He smiles at Lance, following him to his bedroom.

He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

* * *

The first thing Lance notices as he wakes up is that his head is on a black pillow that is definitely not his. His own is dark blue, and bigger. It's enough to make him anxious because _where the hell is he?!_ It's not as if he never woke up in a stranger's bed, but it's the first time it happens while he has no idea of how he got there. And it didn't happen since he got together with Keith.

Oh. Of course. Lance immediately relax as he nestles his nose in the pillow that smell like his boyfriend. Okay, this is good, at least he's safe and not kidnapped by a crazy person, great.

He tries to remember, but everything is blurred and he has a headache. He remembers saying goodbye to Keith before joining Hunk and Pidge. He remembers drinking, feeling good, dancing a bit with his friends, then Pidge leaving early, but he continued with Hunk, going somewhere else, have a few more drinks.. The memories are more confused after that, but he remembers feeling sad and lonely. Why did he..?

Oh, yeah, Shay was there, and Keith wasn't, and Lance was sad so he left. He remembers yelling at a girl who asked him if he was alright because "fuck off I have a boyfriend". Well, he hopes he'll never see her again. Then he took his keys but remembered his car wasn't there so he went to the subway and..

_Oh shit_.

Lance straightens, horrified, pushing the blanket off of him. Did he really..? Yes. He's in Keith's bed, so he must have.

_Oh gods I almost had the most stupid death ever _is his first thought.

Then _my boyfriend is amazing I love him so much I'm so lucky he was there and didn't dump me_.

And finally _oh shit my keys_.

Lance groans, falling back on the bed. His parents were going to kill him. Hunk was going to kill him. Keith.. He didn't look that pissed, well, most of the time, but then again, maybe he was waiting for Lance to be sober to yell at him. Or break up with him.

No. He wouldn't have slept with him if he doesn't want Lance anymore, right? Where is he, anyway? He's not in the bed, and Lance would hear him if he was in the bathroom. Okay, probably in the kitchen / living room. Great. Okay, Lance can do that.

He stands up, trying his balance for a few seconds before deciding it's safe and starts walking. He opens the door slowly, finding Keith doing whatever on his phone, a frown on his face, sitting on his couch. He hasn't seen Lance yet, absorbed in what he's doing, and Lance doesn't know what to do.

"H-hey." He mumbles sheepishly, not daring coming closer to Keith. But it's okay because as soon as Lance talks, Keith is on his feet, leaving his phone on his couch.

He smiles at Lance, fondling his cheek with his hand. His frown is gone and Lance understands they'll be okay. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks, concern visible on his face.

"A bit sick, and really ashamed. I'm so _so _sorry, babe. I'm the worst boyfriend ever and- and you're the best and you deserve so much better. I _really_ didn't mean to get that drunk, I swear, oh my gods I'm _never_ drinking again-"

He's stopped by Keith's laughter, his favorite sound ever. "I _know_, Lance, I know _you_. I know it was an accident and that it won't happen again, you'll be more careful now. And don't forget to apologize to Hunk later, he was really freaked out. Me too, by the way."

The guilt is back at the sound of Keith's voice losing all happiness, his eyes carrying a sadness Lance didn't see there for a long time. Sure, it was a dumb mistake he made, but it almost made Keith watch him die, it scared him so much that he's not even mad at Lance even if he should be because he's so relieved. It's a mistake Lance isn't ready to forgive himself for.

"I'm so sorry." He repeats, feeling like he could say it a thousand times and it still wouldn't be enough.

Keith smiles tenderly. "I'm glad to know that if someone was to save your life, your answer would be 'let go, I have a boyfriend', though." He teases him, and Lance knows what he's trying to do. He's trying to lighten the mood, knowing that Lance understands the gravity of what happened. He's not about to refuse him that.

"Shut up, I yelled at a lot of people for you." Lance announces proudly.

"Make me." Keith says, his eyes on Lance's lips, and once again, who's Lance to refuse him anything?

So he closes the distance between them, kissing him like it's the first time, the last, and every kiss between.


End file.
